Please don't say you love me
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: 12x11, the brothers go back to the hotel after Rowena returns Dean's memories and she and Sam talk.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** 12x11, the brothers go back to the hotel after Rowena returns Dean's memories and she and Sam talk.

 **Please don't say you love me**

 _  
Please don't say you love me  
Cause I might not say it back  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when_

 _You look at me like that  
_ **Please don't say you love me-Gabrielle Aplin**

Dean had collapsed on one of the hotel beds, exhausted after all the stress from the spell cast on him, and Sam slipped out quietly and went to the room beside theirs and took a deep breath before knocking.

He knew he owed Rowena for helping him, and he could see how much she had changed over the past year. She could be a self-willed witch yet, but she had a good heart and a gentle side that she struggled not to show, as well as she attracted him with her Scottish accent and her beauty.

"Samuel?" Rowena said in surprise, opening the door and staring at the hunter, her bag beside the door.

She didn't want to admit it, but seeing him there made her heart race. Although things between her and Dean had improved now, Sam had always been kinder to her during the negotiations, and she was attracted to him by his charm, compassion, intelligence.

"Hi, I just came to know if you were already leaving." Sam said awkwardly, running a hand through his hair, being surprised to see her still there, in the black dress, her hair falling loose on her back and he felt his body react.

"You didn't expect a girl to travel alone at night, did you, giant?" She teased him with a smile and he laughed as she stepped aside for him to enter.

"Well, it's only fair that I give you a ride, since I got you involved in all this and you helped us."

"Are you sure, Samuel?"

Rowena turned to him as she sat on the edge of her bed, surprised and Sam smiled, sitting down beside her, watching her green eyes shine.

"Why the surprise?" He asked curiously, touching her shoulder and she felt her whole body shiver.

"Well, giant, I know sometimes it's hard for you to understand, but since I'm a witch and you, a hunter, I thought you only endured me because it was necessary." Rowena admitted, biting her lip and offering him a small smile, waiting to see him agree or leave, but he surprised her, the hunter smiled and said:

"I like you, Rowena." Sam had tried to ignore it at first, but now he knew he was attracted to her and that he was falling in love, and then he asked: "Do you accept?"

"I do." She said, her smile growing and then, she leaned toward him and said something in a malicious tone, but that also had a touch of truth: "Just don't say you love me."

"What?" Sam's eyes widened, his face turning slightly red as he stared into Rowena's green eyes, close to him.

He didn't understand why she had said that and then she caught his chin, her index finger tapping at the corner of his mouth and she laughed.

"You're too good, Samuel." _And I feel something for you, I'm attracted, but I'm a witch who can't love, because if I love, I'll be weak and that, I will never be again._

She was still thinking about what had happened when she'd confronted Catrina, being reminded of things from her past that she wasn't proud of, that hurt.

"And you have a heart, Rowena, you may not always show it, but I've already had the privilege of seeing it." Sam admitted still surprised at her, his hand caressing the witch's knee.

His eyes lowered to her red lips that parted with his beautiful words and then, slowly he leaned his face toward hers and the witch, still surprised, lowered the finger from his lips, still holding his chin while the hunter pressed his lips to hers.

None of them expected Sam's action or the electric shock as their lips touched. The hand on her knee went to her waist and the other, Sam guided to her nape, stroking her hair and Rowena slowly closed her eyes, hugging his neck and kissing him back.

Sam's lips began to put more pressure, and the witch parted her lips for his tongue, which was fighting for control with hers. They fell back on the bed and Sam pulled Rowena up, who started to lower her hands down to his chest, her nails scratching him over his flannel shirt, making the hunter hold her waist harder, feeling his body react to her touch, before she opened the first buttons of his shirt, her delicate fingers caressing his exposed skin.

When the hand on the back of her neck found the zipper of her dress, Sam broke off the breathless kiss and stared into her dark green eyes, seeing her desire too, and he murmured:

"Do you really want it, Rowena?"

"Are you feeling intimidated by a 300 years old woman?" She teased him, but there was admiration for him to ask first too and Sam released the zipper, touching her face and saying:

"I would never force you into anything, Rowena, I may not be soft or dedicated for living on the road, but I would never force a woman into anything."

And his fingers found a bruise at the corner of her mouth from that afternoon, but thanks to her powers, it was almost all gone, and she felt her heart warm up making her frown for a moment, knowing how much he was messing with her in a good way and she said, placing kisses on his face and neck:

"I know and that's what makes my heart skips when you look at me like that."

"Rowena..."

She was bent over him and her lips, just as her fingers on his chest made his body stiffen and his heart beat fast as much by the touch as by her words, in a way that hadn't happened in a long time.

Sam then unzipped her dress and reversed the positions, getting on top and got rid of his already open shirt and then, Rowena lay with her head resting on the pillow, her eyes shining as Sam undressed her from the black dress and he bend one of her legs and then the other, his hand caressing her thigh and ankle, feeling her shiver and then throwing her dress on the floor.

Sam then admired the beautiful body of the witch, who was just in a black lingerie and blushing under his gaze and he smirked, his hands going to her waist as his lips kissed her again.

Rowena's hands tightened on his back, bringing him closer as the kiss became more intense and one hand on her waist rose to her left breast, resting there for a moment, feeling her heart racing before he started to massaged it and the witch moaned in his mouth.

"Sam..."

Sam smiled as his fingers continued to caress her and then, going to her right breast, squeezing and massaging it. Rowena gasped, and his lips lowered to her neck, his hand on her breast lowering and finding her last piece of clothing.

He pushed the panties away and his fingers found her center, stroking it slowly before using one finger and adding another, watching the witch's face contort with pleasure, her eyes closed as she moved beneath the sheets at his touch.

"Let it go, Ro..." He murmured in a hoarse voice of desire and she exploded, calling his name as Sam stroked her face, finding her more beautiful than ever at that moment, waiting for her to recover.

"You are beautiful."

"Well... Thank you, Samuel." She said, catching her breath and smiling, her fingers finding his hand on her face. "And you're quite talented."

And then her hands went to his abdomen and then to his belt, undoing it and unzipping his pants, making the hunter bury his face on her neck, feeling her hands find his member, holding him and moving him up and down for several minutes, and she smiled at the sound of her name being moaned.

When Sam felt he was near, he took Rowena's hands, pulling them around the bars of the bed, and then the two stared at each other, their eyes darkened with desire, their bodies reacting to each other, and seeing her desire, Sam guided his member to her, one hand grasping her waist and the two became one.

They both groaned at the touch, closing their eyes as Sam lowered his forehead to hers, feeling the witch's arms around his neck, their breaths heavy as their bodies caught fire, both feeling as if they were complete and Sam waited for her to give the signal.

"Ok Samuel..." She whispered, opening her eyes and finding Sam's eyes, filled with passion and she smiled as her arms tightened on him and Sam stroked her cheek, smiling.

"OK." And he kissed her as he moved inside her.

The two soon found a slow and perfect rhythm, their bodies sweating as Sam drove her mad with his movements inside of her, pressing her breasts to his chest and her nails lowered to his abdomen, teasing him.

Minutes later, they exploded, lying side by side and Sam brought her to him, laying her red head on his chest, his arms wrapping around her as his breathing returned to normal and Rowena stroked his chest, resting content.

It had been the best night of her life, even better than with Lincoln, because Sam was intense, caring, and perfect with her, unlike the men from her past who hadn't respected her and then fled because of what she was. The witch smiled and Sam saw.

He had never imagined sleeping with Rowena, and he had to admit that it had been fantastic, and he had had the privilege of seeing her show the passion in her and surrendering to him and that was priceless.

The hunter continued to caress her face, pulling a few strands of hair from her cheek, and Rowena looked up, smiling as she heard him call her.

"Was it good?"

"Hum... Very good, Samuel. You have shown that not all men are pigs." She admitted, leaving him surprised and he said gently:

"Not all of us are."

"You know, before the magic, the coven, I was just a pale and scared girl from the 17th century, but after I was fooled by Fergus' father, I chose not to feel love again, because it makes you weak." She took a deep breath. "That's why I said earlier not to say you love me because I might not say it back."

Sam knew that before magic, things had been difficult, one of the reasons she had ended up using men as revenge later, it didn't justify but he understood, she felt anger towards Crowley's father and then, he kissed her lips, taking a hand from Rowena put it over her own breast and he said as he caressed her:

"But it doesn't mean that your heart doesn't skip when I touch you."

Rowena smiled, kissing his lips and then Sam held her face with both hands, deepening the kiss until they were out of breath and Rowena rested her hands on his chest as he continued to hold her face, admiring it and she asked amused:

"Are you still going to give me that ride?"

"Only if you want, I'd like that, witch."

"I want it, giant."


End file.
